Kamen Rider Wolf
Kamen Rider Wolf (仮面ライダーウルフ Kamen Raidā Urufu)' '''is a fan-made Kamen Rider series'. ' *The story of this series may have similarity with other Tokusatsu stories. *The characters' personality of this series has similarity with other official Tokusatsu characters. *The Kamen Riders, Hazard Monsters and footsoldiers was proudly created using HEROMACHINE by Kvinnyangg. The Tagline of this series is "Armor On! (アーマーオン！ ''Āmā On!)". Story The world is being terrorized by a mysterious international terrorist group known as Nether. To take over the world, Nether creates a serum named Hazard Liquid. The Nether's member who use the serum can turn themselves into dangerous creature called Hazard. In order to counter this new threat, World Defense Bureau was formed by the United Nations, who in turn created the Super Soldier System known as Kamen Rider to combat the Hazards. Characters Kamen Riders TV Movie/Special-exclusive Allies World Defense Bureau - Japan * Yasuhiko Suzuki * Takuya Shinkai * Ippei Nakajima * Mizuko Hanamura * Genji Katsuragi * Nami Mihara Watchdogs [[World Defense Bureau (WDB)|'World Defense Bureau']] '- Head Office' * Kyle Andrews * Chloe Nelson Watchdogs Haruki KitchenCategory:SeriesCategory:Kamen Riders * Kinshiro Haruki * Michiko Haruki * Chisato Haruki * Akemi Haruki Villains Nether * Keith Kaiser * Gilbert Carrel * Shun Tsuchida * Aliva Yanovna * Giadero Paletto Hellhounds Hazards Episodes # Let's Hunt! (レッツ ハント Rettsu Hanto) Movies: # Kamen Rider Wolf: My Transformation (劇場版 仮面ライダーウルフ MY TRANSFORMATION Gekijōban Kamen Raidā Urufu Mai Toransufōmēshon) Story Chronological Order * Kamen Rider Wolf: My Transformation (劇場版 仮面ライダーウルフ MY TRANSFORMATION Gekijōban Kamen Raidā Urufu Mai Toransufōmēshon) * Ep.1 Cast * Masaru Haruki (春木 勝 Haruki Masaru): Ryosuke Yamada (山田 涼介 Yamada Ryōsuke) * Shouma Takahashi (高橋 翔真 Takahashi Shōma): Yosuke Yamada (岸 洋佑 Kishi Yōsuke) * Kaito Fujita (藤田 海東 Fujita Kaitō): Shohei Nanba (南羽 翔平 Nanba Shōhei) * Kensuke Handa (半田 健介 Handa Kensuke): Mike D Angelo (マイク D. アンジェロ Maiku D Anjero) * Seiji Yoshimoto (吉本 成二 Yoshimoto Seiji): Mitsuki Koga (虎牙光揮 Koga Mitsuki) * Hinata Minami (南 日向 Minami Hinata): Dilraba Dilmurat (ディララバ ディルムラット Diraraba Dirumuratto) * Ryouta Hokuto (北斗 亮太 Hokuto Ryōta): Mitsuomi Takahashi (高橋 光臣 Takahashi Mitsuomi) * Ryouji Tamaki (玉城 良治'' Tamaki Ryōji''): Ryosei Konishi (小西 遼生 Konishi Ryōsei) * Kazuki Fujimiya ((藤宮 一樹 Fujimiya Kazuki): Lee Joon-gi (李ジュンギ Ri Jun-gi) * Yasuhiko Suzuki (鈴木 康彦 Suzuki Yasuhiko): Ken Watanabe (渡辺 謙 Watanabe Ken) * Takuya Shinkai (新海 卓也 Shinkai Takuya): Takeshi Kaneshiro ((金城 武 Kaneshiro Takeshi) * Ippei Nakajima (中島 一平 Nakajima Ippei): Rain (レイン Rein) * Mizuko Hanamura (花村 瑞子 Hanamura Mizuko): Angelababy (アンジェラベイビー Anjerabeibī) * Genji Katsuragi (葛木 源二 Katsuragi Genji): Shōei (照英 Shoei) * Nami Mihara (三原 奈美 Mihara Nami): Davika Hoorne (デイヴィカ・フーネ Deivu~ika Fūne) * Kinshiro Haruki (春木 金四郎 Haruki Kinshirō): Akio Ōtsuka ((大塚 明夫 Ōtsuka Akio)) * Michiko Haruki (春木 美智子 Haruki Michiko): Mako Ishino (石野真子 Ishino Mako) * Chisato Haruki (春木 千里 Haruki Chisato): Kyoko Fukada ((深田 恭子 Fukada Kyōko) * Akemi Haruki (春木 明美 Haruki Akemi): Sushar Manaying (Aom Sushar) (スシャール マナイング Sushāru Manaingu) * Kyle Andrews (カイル アンドリュース Kairu Andoryūsu): Jefff Goldblum (ジェフ・ゴールドブラム Jefu Gōrudoburamu) * Chloe Nelson (クロエ ネルソン Kuroe Neruson): Gal Gadot (ガル・ガドット Garu Gadotto) * Keith Kaiser ((キース カイザー Kīsu Kaizā): Jason David Frank (ジェイソン・ダビッド・フランク Jeison Dabiddo Furanku) * Gilbert Carrel (ギルバート キャレル Girubāto Kyareru): Gaspard Ulliel (ガスパール・ウリエル Gasupāru Urieru) * Shun Tsuchida (土田 旬 Tsuchida Shun): Kento Yamazaki (山﨑賢人 Yamazaki Kento) * Aliva Yanovna ((アリバ ヤノフナ Ariba Yanofuna): Kristina Asmus (クリスティーナ・アスマス Kurisutīna Asumasu) * Giadero Paletto (ジアデロ パレット Jiadero Paretto): Giulio Berruti (ジュリオ・ベルティ Jurio Beruti)